Making of a Masterpiece
by RainbowDead
Summary: One-Shot of what happens when Bella cleans a roller, with Edward watching her. LEMONS! Complete first time so please reveiw with thoughts and comments.


**Okay a complete one-shot and I have never written something with LEMONS before so please bear with me.**

**Discllaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunatley**

* * *

Edward POV

"Bella's in the Art rooms, again," Alice called to me.

Quickly I raced toward that department before peering through the doors; earning me several harassed looks, as well as one lecture from the teachers. Ignoring them I went on to find Bella. I peered into room A69 and saw her, painting a canvas pure white. There was no point disturbing her so I stayed on the other side of the door gently watching her.

Bella POV

I heard his presence before actually feeling him watching me. Mr Pieta had lectured him about running in the hallways of the Art department. I new it was definitely him because Sir started with the whole "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN" he generally likes to use middle names as well when he's shouting. It wasn't fair. I get told off for watching him when he's practicing his music, or writing songs, why should he be able to watch me and get off scot-free I would never understand, time for a little game though.

Edward POV

I watched as Bella slowly stood up, allowing me to see her fully. Boy was I glad that Alice managed to get her into that summer dress. It fitted to her curves perfectly, allowing a slight flare at the skirt, and even that didn't reach anywhere near her knees. The dress was in a pale blue, and partially see-through, luckily Mike Newton was off of school for today…at least. I could see her tight stomach, and perfect chest, rising and lowering with each breath. Bella picked up the roller she had been using on her canvas and swiftly made it to the sink, without tripping. Turning the taps on she began to clean the sponge of the roller, her long fingers grasping around the cylinder repeatedly and slowly working their way to he end of the sponge, with gentle, but firm squeezes. Jus watching her normally was erotic but this was slightly too much, when would she stop. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her hands at all, not that my body did want to anyway. She began to stroke the shaft of the brush with her thumb whilst gently turning it in her hands, still washing paint out. How much paint did those damn rollers soak up? My body was taking control over my mind, and I was fully aware of the newly formed tent in my trousers. Enough was enough. I threw the door open causing Bella to jump. She had a smirk on her face – she had known I was there all along, dammit. I pulled the doors blind over the window and made sure I locked it properly before rushing over to Bella and taking her in my arms. I chastely kissed her on the lips before deepening the kiss. Deftly I ran my tongue over her lower lip, asking for permission, which she willingly gave. As I picked her up in my arms she swung her legs around my hips and twisted her ankles together, pulling her closer to my body. My little problem had definitely got worse by then. I walked over to the desk, never once breaking our kiss, leaning against the table I lowered Bella down until she was laying on the desks, but she kept her legs tightly around me. Placing my hands either side of her head I was vaguely aware of something sticky underneath them, but chose to ignore it and proceed with the moment. I went on to butterfly kissing her neck and moved my hands to the fly of my trousers, slowly unzipping them as Bella writhed on the table with pleasure. I slid her dress up her toned thighs, sliding her panties to one side before letting my fingers massage her heat and then pushing my fingers gently into her, causing Bella to moan my name. I grinned. Bella looked at me and I replied to her glance questioningly, she must have realised what I meant because her eyes widened and she franticly nodded. Her hands reached down towards me and slipped underneath the elastic of my restraints, slowly pulling them down. She gasped, as she saw me for the first time, before taking me into her skilful hands, gently massaging me in the same way as she had done the roller. Her legs were now swinging down the side of the table as she bent her head. As she took me in her mouth I purred in ecstasy. Her tongue flicked the tip of my penis causing me to buck as her hands massaged deeper. After swirling her tongue around and causing me to buck several more times she drew back, and with a shy smile on her face blew softly, her cold breath adding to the arousal. I gently leaned her back onto the table, ready to continue with what I had planned before she had decided to tease me more. I deeply kissed her, my tongue tasting her mouth, and tasting the musk that was me on her tongue. The tip of my swelled penis was now gently touching her heat, teasing her as I moved my hips back and forth, never entering.

"Edward for Christ's sake, please," Bella's voice was quivering with need and I slowly plunged into her entrance. She threw her arms around my neck, drawing me deeper into her, drawing her closer to my chest. She reignited our forgotten kiss as I lowered my hands to keeps us steady, my hips rocking back and forth. Suddenly she tightened, and sensing her orgasm I covered her mouth so she couldn't scream my name, but moan into me instead. I came almost as soon as I heard her orgasm, the shaking of my body becoming uncontrollable, before I suddenly stopped exhausted, moving my hands I gently kissed Bella before withdrawing fully and replacing her clothes before mine.

"E-Edward, that was amazing," she smiled innocently at me.

I grinned back at her, "Heck, it was more than amazing, love."

I pulled her off the desk and remembering something turned to look at the desk. I found what I was searching for and laughed.

"What is it?" Bella looked concernedly at me, before following my gaze, "Oh!"

On the desk, Bella's pure white canvas had been covered in an array of different coloured handprints, surrounding a pure white silhouette.

"Did we really do that?" my little minx asked.

I laughed, "Apparently so, just promise me one thing, love. If they ask how you did it – don't tell them!"

My angel blushed and kissed me.

**If you liked this check out my long term story, 'Another Journey' about the future for Bella.**

**Thank you...please reveiw...xx**


End file.
